


Cat Hair

by SinfulDove



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Jealous Carmilla, catmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulDove/pseuds/SinfulDove
Summary: Laura looks around and instantly turns to Carmilla. “Caaarm. You know Danny is allergic to cats.” Laura whines as Carmilla just idly whips her tail around lazily, resting her large panther head on Laura's yellow pillow.





	Cat Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You Enjoy! <3
> 
> ~SinfulDove 
> 
> Please Note: I edited the story myself so forgive me if I missed anything.

Carmilla could hear Laura coming down the hallway to their dorm. She could also hear the tall redhead she despised. Luckily for her, she knew how to get rid of her rather quickly. 

“I'm just saying. Chaucer could have made his work easier to understand.” Laura was now within earshot and complaining as she had just received her paper back and was less than thrilled with the grade. “It’s easier to write a paper on something you actually understand.”

“Chaucer was ahead of his times, Laura.” Danny could be heard saying. “But, he was also living over 600 years ago. You can't expect the English language to not have changed since then.”

Carmilla catches Laura grumbling right outside their door, “Pretty sure the professor is over 600 years old with how in love with Chaucer they are.” Carmilla had to smirk, anyone can love Chaucer, but Laura wasn't wrong that the professor was quite old. As the door opened she got the satisfaction of hearing the redhead sneeze instantly before either her or Laura figured out why. Laura looks around and instantly turns to Carmilla. “Caaarm. You know Danny is allergic to cats.” Laura whines as Carmilla just idly whips her tail around lazily, resting her large panther head on Laura's yellow pillow. Danny sneezes again and Laura swears the panther’s emerald green eyes were sparkling with laughter. Laura turns to Danny, “I’m sorry Danny. I would offer a place to sit but Carmilla has her hair literally everywhere.” Laura picks up one of her favorite sweatshirts with two fingers, holding it out in front of her, sighing as she knew she didn't have enough lint rollers to even clean this one piece of clothing. 

Danny sneezes yet again, backing out of the room slowly. “It's okay Laura. It's not your fault.” Danny gives Carmilla a glare but Carmilla is ignoring her and casually licking her own paw. “I'll just uh, I'll just see you in class.” Yet another sneeze as Danny pulls the door closed quickly, trying to block out the hair from getting near her. Laura winces as she hears Danny sneezing the whole way down the hallway.

Laura turns to Carmilla. “Why can't you play nice Carm? I'm allowed to be friends with Danny you know.” Carmilla perks her head up and Laura swears the look she was getting meant ‘think again cupcake.’ Carmilla stands up, arching her back and stretching. Jumping down off the bed she pads over to Laura, scrunching up her nose as she smells Danny on her. She knew how to fix that. Without warning, Carmilla starts rubbing her body all over Laura. It takes a moment before Laura reacts but she jumps back quickly, “Carm! Stop it! You're getting hair all over my clothes. These are the only clean ones left.” Carmilla ignores her, pushing her snout into Laura's stomach, making Laura unable to stop the giggle that releases from her lips at the ticklish sensation. “Seriously Carm.” Another chuckle from Laura as Carmilla licks her hand. “You play so unfair.” Laura could have swore the panther had an actual smirk on her face. “Ugh.” Laura walks over and flops down on Carmilla’s bed, trying to brush off as much hair from her pillow as possible before laying her head on it. Silently, the panther jumps on top of the bed near Laura's feet, not moving a spring as though she was weightless. Stalking up the length of Laura, Carmilla settles half on top of Laura and half on the bed, forcing Laura to move her head almost the whole way off her pillow as Carmilla uses her big panther head to steal it. “It's my pillow you know.” Laura says sleepily, Carmilla’s warm fur lulling her to sleep. The last thing she remembers is getting a gentle paw to the face, effectively shutting her up, before she drifts slowly to unconsciousness.

A few hours later Laura opens her eyes to a pile of long black hair in her face. She swipes the hair away with her hand as a now very human-looking Carmilla pulls her closer to her in her sleep. Carmilla’s arms are wrapped around Laura's waist almost protectively. Laura lays there for a minute, trying to fall back asleep before she remembers all of the hair that is sitting all over her dorm room right now. She attempts to move but Carmilla just pulls her even closer into her. Carmilla’s lips are right next to Laura's ear as she whispers, “Go back to sleep cupcake.”

The whisper of breath that hits Laura's ear sends a shiver down her back. Picturing the smirk from Carmilla all too well that usually comes after it, Laura melts into Carmilla’s embrace for a moment, before once again, remembering the huge mess Carmilla left. “I can't.” She attempts to break free from Carmilla but just gets pulled back again. This time, Carmilla places her leg between Laura's, trying to get leverage to keep her against her without hurting her. “Not fair.” Laura's whimper comes as a surprise to Carmilla until she realizes just where her knee ended up. 

Carmilla smirks into Laura's soft brown hair. “Completely accidental buttercup.” Laura scoffs as if she can't believe that. “But now that you mention it.” Carmilla tilts Laura’s head towards her, placing a kiss tantalizingly close to her lips, disappointing Laura as she expected more. Laura's groan causes the smug smile to return to Carmilla’s face as she gives in to what Laura wants and presses their lips together, easily slipping her tongue into Laura's waiting mouth. Deepening the kiss, Carmilla pulls Laura closer with one hand while tangling her hand in Laura's hair with the other. Her free hand then makes her way under Laura's shirt, skimming her fingertips up Laura’s ribcage with a slow torture. Laura moans low and soft in her mouth as the door to the dorm flies open. 

“OH MY WORD.” Perry’s voice rings out causing Carmilla to reluctantly pull away from Laura as they sit up to look at her. “Look at this place. You should be ashamed Carmilla.” Perry looks over at Carmilla, chastising her. Carmilla looks unimpressed and a little pissed at the disruption while Laura is red in the face at being caught. Laf walks in behind Perry, carrying what seems to be, half the stores worth of cleaning supplies. They set the stuff on top of Laura's bed, and look over at Carmilla’s. 

“I tried to stop her. Told her you would clean it Laura, but she just kept saying nobody cleans like her and no one can argue against that point convincingly.” If either of the newcomers noticed what was happening before they let themselves in, they didn't say anything. Laura took this as a sign that at least Laf didn't see because there was no way they would not make a remark. 

Perry walks around the room inspecting things, clicking her tongue at the filth and massive amounts of cat hair everywhere. “This is unacceptable. If Danny hadn't told me about this who knows how long you two would have kept the place in such disarray. It's not sanitary or healthy.” Carmilla rolls her eyes at learning Danny is the one who caused the disturbance, receiving an elbow to the ribs from Laura. It's no use, Perry sees the eye roll and huffs. “Unlike you Ms. Karnstein, there are those of us who like to live in cleanliness and would appreciate if others tried just a tad. Maybe next time, find some other way to drive Danny away. Some cleaner way. Now all of you out. I need to clean.” Everyone stays right where they are and Perry throws her hands up. “I said out! Now!” Perry pushes Laf towards the door, while grabbing Laura's hand and dragging her off the bed. Carmilla reluctantly follows after them, glaring at Perry calling her out on her jealousy. The last thing the three of them see is Perry snapping a pair of blue rubber gloves on as she pushes the door closed with her foot.


End file.
